


but do you feel like a young god

by orphan_account



Category: Still Star-Crossed (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, F/F, F/M, M/M, More characters to be added, Multi, benvolio can see through the mist, escalus is a child of poseidon, friar is like chiron, isabella is a child of aphrodite, juliet is a child of demeter, livia & rosaline are children of athena, mercutio is a child of hades, past escalus/mercutio, romeo is a child of hephaestus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An adventure awaitsAs seven pass the gateTwo will fall prey to fateOne will become something greatBeware of things you can not dictate





	1. Chapter 1

“Friar, what is it?”

“You must go to her. The hour of protection is up and they will be coming for her.”

Escalus doesn't have to ask who her is. 

“I won't let anything happen to her.”

And that was a promise. He would die before she got a hair out of place.

“You must not go alone, Escalus. Take your sister and two others with you.”

Escalus nods, “Anything else, Friar?”

“No. You may go.”  
**—**  
He finds his sister at the nymph pond, trading looks with Valentina. 

“Sorry to interrupt, Isabella, but we have a mission.”

His sister perks up at the words mission, “You mean to tell me that Friar Lawrence is finally letting us outside these walls?”

Escalus nods as an infectious smile spreads across her face, “It's an rescue mission. Find two others then meet me at the hill.”

Isabella nods and walks off. Escalus goes to the hill and waits for everyone.

Isabella joins him almost half an hour later with Juliet and Mercutio trailing behind her.

Juliet is the one to ask, “Who are we bringing back this time?”

“Your cousins: Livia and Rosaline.”

He fails to fight off a smile as her name falls from his lips. He missed her.  
**—**  
Escalus moved through the halls slowly, trying not to draw attention to himself.

Isabelle and Juliet went left, Mercutio went right, and Escalus kept going forward. He figured it would be easier for them to find her if they split up.

He tugged on the front of his hat, peeking into a classroom through a small window pane at the same time someone was opening it.

Rosaline came out of the classroom, trailing off the conversation she was having with a guy as she glanced down at Escalus.

He heard a scream from down the hall and rose from the floor, eyes wide in alarm.

From the his spot, he can see Mercutio fighting off two hellhounds.

He knows to most it just looks like a guy waving a stick at a dog. 

“We must go now!”

Rosaline is confused and he can tell, cursing the gods for forcing him to keep this from her.

“I'll explain everything, I promise. Come with me.”

His eyes are pleading as he looks back at her. She nods reluctantly, reaching for his hand.

“Watch out!”

Benvolio calls out, hand reaching out to pull Rosaline back. Escalus spins quickly, slashing the beast with his sword.

“What was that?”

Escalus pauses as if just noticing him for the first time, “You have the gift?”

“The what?”

“It doesn't matter. We must go.”

Escalus sets off down the hall to join Mercutio. They were attracting attention and needed to go before the authorities were called.

With a shared look, Rosaline and Benvolio follow after him.

“Rosaline!”

Juliet and Isabelle squeal at the same time, gathering her up into a hug. Rosaline hugs them back, surprised to see them.

Isabella hangs on to her a bit longer, “It'll be so fun to have you with us.”

They walk out of the school and down the stairs in a pile.

“We have to go get, Livia. I'm not leaving her.”

“Well, we have to hurry. You were lucky we got here before the hounds did. Who knows what's going on at Livia's school?”

“Hellhounds?”

Juliet turns at the sound of his voice, looking him up and down in a dismissive manner, “Why is he here?”

“Because he has the gift. What's the quickest way to your sister?”

Rosaline pushes through the group to front, “Follow me.”  
**—**  
Livia is stretching when Rosaline and five others show up.

She jogs over to them and Rosaline meets her halfway, “We have to go.”

“What? Why?”

“Finally.”

Livia turns to see her coach sprout wings and talons and come flying towards her.

“Stop!”

Isabella charmspeaks it, nodding to Mercutio so he can't take care of it.

“My father will be hearing about this.”

He taps his scepter against the ground and skeletons rise from the gym floor, carrying Mrs. Jones (is that even her name?) back to wherever they came from.

Livia faints.  
**—**  
It takes them three hours to get back to camp. They ran into a couple of harpies and kampei.

Its of course, another monster waiting for them at the entrance. Escalus sighs, throwing a look to rest of them.

“Isabella, take Rosaline, Livia, and Benvolio to camp and send back up. Mercutio Juliet, you're with me.”

Isabella looks like she wants to refuse, but with a sharp look from Escalus, trudges up the hill and further away from him.

The fight is a hard one, considering it's a minotaur.

Juliet uses tree sticks to create a bow and arrow, Mercutio pulls a small knife from his back pocket, and Escalus pulls out Riptide. 

They circle the monster, trying to find an weak spot. Mercutio yells as he lunges at it. Escalus watches in horror as he knocked back into a tree, head making a sickening crunch noise.

He's acutely aware of more people trickling out. He raises his hands upwards, water from the lake wrapping around the Minotaur so it's invincible.

He falls on his knees and crawls over to where Mercutio is slumped against a tree. He's dead.

Escalus cradles his head in his hand and cries.

Juliet places a delicate hand on his shoulder, “We have to take him inside.”  
Escalus nods, picking up his lifeless body and carrying him inside.

The camp is silent as Escalus walks through, tiny gasp and sobs breaking down his walls.

Friar stops him, a sad look on his face, “We will have the ceremony tomorrow at sunrise. To bed, all of you.”

Escalus hands over the body and heads to his bunker, stopping as Rosaline steps in front of him.

“Where do I sleep?”

“You and Livia can bunk with Juliet for until your claimed. Your friend can bunk with me.”

Rosaline nods, mouth open to ask a question.

“I promised I would tell you everything and I will, just not tonight.”

Rosaline nods, spinning on her heel and making her way back over to the group.  
**—**  
Benvolio opens the door slowly, taking the room in.

“You have a thing for the ocean, huh?”

“I'm a child of Poseidon. It's a package deal.”

Benvolio laughs, stopping as he takes note of the man's sullen expression, “You're serious.”

“You have a lot to learn.”

Escalus moves so his back is facing Benvolio, effectively ending the conversation.

“I guess I do.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i finally thought of a solid plot for this story instead just writing and writing

Friar lets Romeo and Escalus have a moment to grieve for the fallen before the ceremony begins.

Romeo takes off his cousin's necklace and grips it tightly in his hand, “D–Do you think his dad even notices?”

Escalus gruffly replies, “When have the gods ever shown care for us?”

Romeo nods, shoulders sagging under invisible weight, “Take it.”

Escalus wants to object, but cannot. He needs something to hold onto.

“Thank you, Romeo.”  
 **—**  
Everyone gathers around the table. 

The Friar holds out a piece of golden string and a pair of scissors.

“Mercutio,” he takes a deep breath, “Son of Hades.”

He cuts the string and the body dissipates into thin air.

Rosaline reaches for Livia's hand and gives it a comforting squeeze. She can't help but feel guilty. 

She flinches as a burning sensation takes over. When the pain ceases, she looks down to see the imprint of an owl on her skin.

“What the—”

“—An owl?”

Livia finishes, sharing a look with her.

“You have been claimed. Rosaline and Livia Capulet: Daughters of Athena.”

Rosaline audibly gasps, taking a step back.

Juliet gives her a warm smile, “Congratulations.”  
 **—**  
After Rosaline gets settled in, she heads off in search of Escalus.

He's sitting on the porch steps of his bunker, passing something in between both hands.

He looks up at the incoming footsteps, eyes blank and unnerving, “Daughter of Athena. How much do you want to know?”

“Everything. I want you tell me everything.”

He does. Starts at the beginning about gods and their interference in the mortal world. Her apparently made a promise with the gods to keep her hidden.

“Why?”

“There was a war going on. He wanted to keep you and Livia safe.”

Rosaline realizes something, “That's why you left.”

Without saying goodbye, she doesn't add. It wasn't important at the moment.

“Yes,” he sounds tired and Rosaline notices how much older he is, “I fought. And we won.”

“At what cost?”

Escalus looks away and Rosaline wants to touch him, comfort him.

“Mercutio. Were you?”

Escalus nods, still not looking at her, “I loved him.”

“I'm sorry.”

“Don't be. It's not your fault.”

“So, you're the Big Three, huh?”

A small smile reaches his face, “Isabella told you about that, huh?”

“Yeah. But I'd love to hear about it from you.”  
 **—**  
“So, you mean to tell me that the Gods are real?”

“Tell me son,” Friar Lawrence turns to him with a raised eyebrow, “have you ever caught yourself having strange dreams? I can tell by your hands that you're an artist. What do you draw?”

Benvolio shakes his head in disbelief, “They’re just pictures. A figment of my imagination, nothing more.”

Friar levels him with a haughty look, “You know that's not true. You've seen it with your own eyes. You have a gift. Stop running from the truth and learn how to use it.”

“Will you teach me?”

“I cannot. You'll have to talk to Hecate about that.”

“Hecate, right. Because the gods are real.”

“Now you're catching on.”  
 **—**  
“I'm so glad you're here now. This place was a bit drab without you.”

Livia smiles at her friend's words, fingers tracing the mark on her arm.

She spins around to face Isabella as an idea pops in her head, “Will I ever get to see her?”

Isabella shakes her head sadly, “The gods tend to pop up only when their immortality are at stake. You'll get used to it, eventually.”

Livia is put off at her dejected tone, trying to think of something to lighten her mood, “Show me around, will ya?”

Isabella grins slyly and takes her hand.  
 **—**  
Romeo isn't sure what he's making, but he feels better every time the weight of the hammer slams against the metal.

A small tap on his shoulder makes him pause. If it wasn't her, he'd pretend that he was still alone.

“What do you want?”

“You've been in here all day. It's time to eat.”

“And give our sacrifices to the gods,” he spits out a bitter laugh, “For what? Killing my cousin? Leaving us all alone to deal with their mistakes?”

“Blaming them won't help. Trust me.”

Romeo sighs, shoulders slumping, “Why did it have to be him? I could've been the one on that trip. I should've been out there fighting. I should've protected him!”

He swipes an arm across the table, tools and other stuff clattering to the floor.

Juliet's fingers curl around his biceps, “Come on. You've been in here all day. It's time to eat.”

Romeo allows himself to be pulled away hesitantly.

He doesn't offer anything to his dad and his food goes mostly untouched. Having Juliet by his side does help ease some of the pain.  
 **—**  
 _Benvolio walks down a dark corridor, listening to the sound of his name being called from afar._

_His feet lead him to a corridor where a old lady is sitting in a chair, facing the wall so the only thing he can see is the back of her faded red hair._

_“Who are you?”_

_“I am the Oracle,” green mist encircles him and he feels the urge to scream but can't find his voice, “and I have message to deliver.”_  
 **—**  
He wakes up with a start outside a door with the Friar looking down at him.

“Where am I?”

His question goes ignored, “What did she say?”

_An adventure awaits_   
_As seven pass the gate_   
_Two will fall prey to fate_   
_One will become something great_   
_Beware of things you can not dictate_

Benvolio blinks, wondering where the string of words just came from.

“You should go back to bed.”

Benvolio knows when he's being dismissed. He still has questions and if he can't get his answers from Friar, he'll ask someone else. He just needed to make sense of it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated


	3. Chapter 3

Escalus grabs a staff and tosses it to Benvolio, “If you're going to be staying here, then you need to learn how to fight. Follow me.”

Benvolio nods, looking around as he follows the demigod—that's what they called apparently.

Escalus stops outside in the middle of clearing, looking at the ground and muttering to himself.

Benvolio stops and waits for him to finish whatever he was doing.

Escalus walks towards him, moving his arms and kicking his legs so they're spaced out.

“This is the stance of a warrior.”

Benvolio breathes through his nose, biting back a sarcastic remark.

Escalus stands some feet away from him, no weapon in his hand. He confuses Benvolio, honestly.

“Are there more of these hidden around here or something?”

“I don't need one. You won't get close enough to hit me.”

There's a smirk on his face and a hint of challenge in his voice. Benvolio has never been one to back down from challenge.

The sun bears down on him and he strips off his shirt, obvious to the way Escalus’ eyes roam over him.

“Are we going to fight or what?”

Escalus nods, then rushes towards Benvolio who puts the staff up just in time to block a well aimed punch to his face.

He goes for Escalus, attempting to smack the stick against his knee but Escalus sees that coming a mile away.

He jumps up, kicking Benvolio in his chest.

Benvolio falls unceremoniously, taking a moment to regain his composure. It's been awhile since he had a good spar—or sparring partner.

Escalus stands over him, hand held out to help him up, “Not bad.”

Benvolio ignores his hand, pushing himself up on his elbows. 

“Again.”

He barks out, throwing the staff to the side.

Escalus eyes him warily, but obliges. 

They circle each other, waiting for the other to make a move. Benvolio does, landing a hit to the boy's side.

“What's do I need to learn? You have a whole army here?”

Benvolio knows when someone is plotting, haven spent his childhood with his Uncle. Escalus is plotting something.

Escalus swings, but Benvolio blocks it, pushing him back.

“Everyone has to contribute. Even you.”

Escalus catches Benvolio’s hand in his fist, then uses his arm to pin him to the ground, “Some day, possibly soon, I will not be here and someone will have to take over for me.”

“What does that have to do with me?”

Escalus let's him go, a faraway look in his eyes, “You have much to learn Benvolio.”

Why does everyone keep telling him that?  
**—**  
Isabella spots her brother coming from the training area and skips towards him.

“Have you eaten breakfast?”

“Yes.”

He's lying, she can tell.

“I'm worried about you, Escalus.”

“What's there to be worried about, dear sister?”

He flashes a dimpled grin at her, which doesn't make her worry less.

“It's okay to be sad or mad or angry, Escalus. I know Mercutio meant a lot to you.”

“Don't. I can't do this right now.”

She doesn't like the look in his eye, but pushing him to open up might be the worst thing right now, “Well, I'm here if you need to talk.”

She gives a little nod, then walks away.  
**—**  
Rosaline spins to see who tapped her shoulder, a smile making her way onto her fast, “It's amazing, isn't it?”

Benvolio nods, not totally in agreement, “Feels like my life just hit the restart button without my knowing.”  
“Is that a bad thing? I, mean, this is way more exciting than college.”

“Exciting or dangerous? Look, I can't stay here.”

“Why not?”

Her tone is sharp and curious, a little concerned to and he doesn't want to frighten her. That message is still stuck in his brain.

“I don't belong here. I'm not like all of you.”

“Where will you go?”

“Back home,” he answers with a shrug, “I'll pretend like my life is normal and none of this ever happened.”

But it did, Rosaline wants to yell at him. All of this happened and there's a reason it did.

“Okay,” she says instead, “when nighttime comes and every is eating, we can sneak out.”

“We?”

Rosaline scoffs, “I hope you didn't think I was going to let you go, alone.”

“What about Livia?”

She gestures to where her sister and Isabella were talking quietly, “She's in good hands. I'm coming with you and that's final.”

She walks away as Juliet calls her over and Benvolio is left feeling stumped.  
**—**  
Livia laughs, shoving at Isabella's shoulder, “You did not.”

“I did! It was the best.”

Isabelle thought back to the image of Escalus twerking.

“He was pissed at me for a week so I promised not to charmspeak him again.”

Livia laughed some more, before breaking off into a wistful sigh, “So, what powers do us Athena children have besides a massive case of arachnophobia.”

“Hmm, fantastic sewing skills, wisdom and an insane need to always be right.”

Livia gives her a look of offense, “I do not–”

Isabella raises an eyebrow at her.

“–okay maybe I do. Just a little bit.”

It's Isabella's time to sigh wistfully, “I missed you a lot. It's nice to have a familiar face here.”

Livia smiles softly, ignoring the warm feeling in her cheeks, “Me too, Is.”

Isabella turns around, eyes narrowing like a hawk, “What do you think you sister and him are talking about?”

“Huh? Oh, I don't know. I usually just tune them out whenever they started awkwardly flirting. It's most likely nothing.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. Is there something you're not telling me?”

Isabella turns back to her, a teasing expression on her face, “Your mother is the goddess of wisdom. What do you think?”

Livia isn't sure, but she knows she won't like it.  
**—**  
Escalus looks over the letter one more time, placing it on his pillow.

He grabbed his bag then walked out his cabin and towards the edge of camp without looking back.

Someone would find his letter in the morning and he'd be a state away hopefully. He was going to get Mercutio back, no matter what.

He's too busy have a inner monologue, he doesn't notice the hand reaching out towards him.

Benvolio makes a shushing motion, looking around to make sure no one noticed.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“What am I doing? What are you doing?”

Escalus looks down, “I have to go.”

Benvolio nods, understanding the feeling, “Does it have anything to do with the pretty bloke with the weird name?”

“I don't want to talk about it. Why are you just standing here? Are you waiting for someone?”

Escalus gets his answer as Rosaline approaches, quietly calling out Ben's name. 

Rosaline let's out a short scream as she pulled to the side much like Escalus was before.

“Ready to go?”

Escalus wonders whether he should announce his presence or not.  
Benvolio does.

“We have company.”

Rosaline turns around, confused to see Escalus, “Huh?”

“Shh!”

Escalus stiffens as footsteps approach with flashlights.

“I know you're there, Escalus. Come out.”

He drops his duffel bag with a huff, crossing his arms against his chest.

“You were planning to leave? Without me?”

“It's not safe for you out there.”

Livia stands by awkwardly,

“And it is for you? Strength in numbers, remember?”

He doesn't respond and she narrows her eyes, “Who is else it out here?”

“No one. It's just me.”

He forces himself to keep looking at her.

“You're a terrible liar, Escalus. Rosaline is here too isn't she? Which means her boyfriend is with you too.”

“He's not my boyfriend.”

Rosaline comes to stand on Escalus’ right while Benvolio takes his right.

“Meddling kids.”

Rosaline avoids Livia's sharp glare.

“What are you guys doing out here?”

Escalus throws his hands up as Romeo and Juliet join the group.

“Fuck it. I'm going.”

He walks off and Isabella stomps after him, “I’m coming too.”

“No, you're not.”

“Yes, I am.”

Escalus stops and sighs, throwing his back in exasperation, “You’ll be safer here.”

“And I'll sleep better at night knowing whether you're safe or not; I'm going.”

There's a warning in her voice telling him arguing is futile.

“I assume all of you are coming also?”

They nod, each sharing a look.

Benvolio feels that familiar shiver as they all begin moving again.

_As seven pass the gate_

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think


End file.
